1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power unit for LED display, and more particularly to a plug-in type power unit for LED display, wherein the power unit connects with power consumption devices of LED display via plugs.
2. Description of Related Arts
LED displays are widely used in various situations, such as stadiums, malls, airports, casinos, and stages. The power unit supplies power to the power consumption devices in the LED display to enable the LED display to work, so the power unit is a key element in the LED device. The connection manner of the power unit and power consumption devices in the LED display affects the mounting efficiency of the LED display. As shown in FIG. 1, the power wires are connected to the power terminals respectively. To mount the LED display, the power wires have to be connected to the power terminals one by one by using screwdriver; to dismount the LED display, the power wires have to be disconnected with the power terminals one by one by using screwdriver again, which is very troublesome and inconvenient, and needs to be improved.